villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eduardo (Eddsworld)
Eduardo is a recurring villain from Eddsworld, making his biggest appearances in the Hammer & Fail series, PowerEdd and episode Saloonatics. He strongly resembles his neighbor Edd who is also his biggest rival. Eduardo lives with two other guys, Jon & Mark who are more minions than friends to him. He is voiced by Chris O'Neill and later Brock Baker. Appearance Although Eduardo looks similar to Edd, there are several differences between them. Eduardo has a peach fuzz and a green button-up shirt instead of a hoodie. He also prefers Diet Coke to normal Coke. According to his Brooklyn accent, he might be an American. Just like Edd, Eduardo has two mates as well, but he takes himself as their leader and uses violent methods to enforce their obedience. He mainly hates Jon, whom he calls useless idiot and punches for no reason. But the only person he deeply hates since childhood is Edd. Most of their conflicts are started by big-headed Eduardo trying to be better than his neighbor. Despite being a jerk and a rival to Edd, he does appear to have a caring personality, as shown where he mourns Jon, attacking Mutated Tom for attacking Edd, and he misses Laurel. History According to the Hammer & Fail series, the rivalry between Edd and Eduardo begins shortly after Eduardo and his mates move into Edd's neighborhood. One day Edd orders Coke and Eduardo Diet Coke at the same time. However, their shipments become mixed by an accident. Eduardo believes Edd mixed up the order on purpose and he starts to hate him. Later, Eduardo builds a giant extension to their house in order to look better than Edd's. However, it only is a large piece of cardboard, destroyed by the ghost from Edd's house. This incident eventually forces Eduardo to help Edd to stop the ghost - by sitting outside of the house, watching and laughing at Edd's trio fighting the ghost by themselves. As soon as the ghost realizes he is in the wrong house, he quickly moves to Eduardo's, destroying it completely. When Edd refuses to help him, Eduardo swears revenge on him. In Space Face: Part 2, Eduardo, Jon and Mark are flying the spaceship when they bump into Edd, Tom, and Matt, flying in their spaceship. The ships slowly fly away, with the gangs staring angrily at each other. In the comics No. 164 - info, Eduardo hires a spy to find out everything Edd is doing. However, when he gets a gigantic list of Edd's activities, he realizes how stupid his plan was. Also, in the comics No. 182 - Blast, Edd is blasted from the cannon into the wall of Eduardo's house, obviously making Eduardo's anger even bigger. As Numero Uno In PowerEdd, Edd is confronted by Eduardo again who vaunts that his new nuclear-power satellite dish is better than Edd's one, as it can catch channels from space. When Edd asks him what his problem is with him, Eduardo states that he's "numero uno" and thus better than Edd who is always on the second place. While talking, Eduardo punches his dish, accidentally releasing a blast of radiation which hits both Edd and him, giving them super powers. Without hesitating, Eduardo stars misusing his powers, in the opposite of Edd who chooses to be a superhero. As he wants to push Edd in the fight, he provokes him by destroying factories which make things Edd love: bacon with Cola, Cola with bacon and green hoodies. This forces Edd to attack his rival, only to discover Eduardo's power is too strong. They fight till Edd ends up on the ground, weak to move. Eduardo keeps punching him, saying another reference for Edd being in the second place, behind Eduardo. Suddenly, Edd remembers the school drawing competition they both participated as kids. Eduardo was about to win, but when the teacher saw Edd's picture, she gave the first prize to him instead. After that, Edd and other children started taunting unhappy Eduardo for being second. Now, Edd apologizes for his rival for the incident, making him dubious about finishing him. Suddenly, they are attacked by a monster (mutated Tom actually) and Edd throws himself in front of Eduardo in order to save him. The monster punches Edd away who therefore loses his superpowers. Touched, Eduardo decides to turn sides and throws the monster away by his laser ray, turning it back into Tom. However, he loses his powers as well. In The End, Eduardo sarcastically remarks how happy Tom looked, with Jon not picking up on the sarcasm as Mark lounges on the couch. In part 2, the robot is confronted by Eduardo, before it launches a rocket at Eduardo's home. Before they are interrupted by Eduardo, grieving over Jon's body. Edd and Matt realize that it was Jon who died, not Tom, before Tord destroys the control panel and flies away. Trivia * His theme music a Latin style guitar lick, which is also the sound made by his doorbell. *His bad behavior might be a reason why the ghost wanted to attack him. *Although it seemed he hates Edd due to the Coke incident, the PowerEdd shows the problem actually started during their childhood. Also, the drawing competition is the reason why Eduardo always wants to be better than Edd. *Unknown if intentional or not, but Eduardo is similar to both Wario and Waluigi, as they are both considered "evil twins" of the protagonists, they are both rivals and are quite jealous of their heroes counterparts, both have baggy eyes and mustaches, always consider themselves to be number one, (or numero uno in Eduardo's case), they're also willing to team up against larger threats. *The line "No one hits my neighbour but me!" Eduardo said in PowerEdd is similiar to Vegeta said that nobody defeats Kakarot but him. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Amoral Category:Stalkers Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Usurper Category:Blackmailers Category:Tragic Category:Destroyers Category:Insecure Category:Thugs Category:Big Bads Category:Abusers Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Redeemed Category:Envious Category:The Heavy Category:Hypocrites Category:Western Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant